VHS/DVD/Digital
Eastenders has been released on VHS, DVD and later on Youtube, below shows what has been released and on what format. VHS Since the early years of Eastenders a five VHS's and one VHS Box Set has been released in the United Kingdom by BBC Video. Individual releases - The Queen Vic (released 1986) - The Den & Angie Years (released 31 October 1994) - The Mitchells - Naked Truths (released 1 October 1999) - 15 Years of Eastenders (released 14 February 2000) - Slaters in Detention (released 10 November 2003) Box-sets - The First 15 Years (3 VHS Box Set) *The Den & Angie Years *The Mitchells - Naked Truths *15 Years of Eastenders Non Commercial VHS The Gill and Mark Story *A video for young people dealing with relationship, HIV and sex, living with HIV, and AIDS awareness. Based on ‘Eastenders’ characters who are or were HIV positive. DVD Only two Eastenders DVD's have been released by 2entertain (BBC DVD)/ BBC Warner (US & Canada) 'Slaters in Detention' *Released 10 November 2003 (UK) / 1 March 2005 (US & Canada) *Feature 57 minutes Special Features: *Out-takes *Alternate Ending Little Mo's Trial *"Slaters Revealed" & "Sparks Will Fly" (Behind the Scenes Documentaries) *Photo Gallery Note: A 22 minute taster was release as part The Mirror's free DVD give away 15 November 2003. Promotional DVD includes Features: *Slaters in Detention opening sequence *Flashback sequences *Photo Gallery *Behind-the-scenes EastEnders Revealed documentary highlights 'An A-Z Tour of Albert Square' *Released: October 2005 (UK) *Note only released as BBC's Reading and Writing (RaW) campaign. *Interactive DVD game *Unlock classic clips by answering 25 questions *Runtime: 80 minutes 'Last Tango in Walford' *Released: 8 February 2010 (UK) / 7 February 2011 (AU) *Feature: 60 minutes Special Features: *25 classic moments from a quarter of century of Eastenders *Outtakes *Trailers - "They're Back" and "Jackson 5" 'Kat and Alfie: Redwater' *Released: 26 June 2017 (UK) *Feature: 340 minutes Special Features: *None 'The Best of EastEnders' *Released: 26 November 2018 (UK) *Feature: 150 minutes Feature: Join Adam Woodyatt who has played the long suffering Ian Beale since the very first episode of EastEnders, as he takes the viewer on a very special trip down memory lane. In this feature length special, Adam re-lives the very best of the drama: the bust-ups and shocks, the cliffhangers (or “duff-duffs” as Adam calls them), the moments that made us laugh and the ones that made us cry. Online 'Youtube' Since 1 December 2012 the BBC have released the first 54 episodes of Eastenders on their Eastenders Youtube account, the following year on 23 July 2013 they uploaded a further 14 episode bring the total to 68 episodes. Unfortunately these have since been removed. 'BBC Store' Since 5 November 2015 the BBC have released the episodes with the earliest being Episode 4900 (4th August 2014). According to BBC Worldwide more will be added in the future. In December 2015 a selection of Classic Christmas episodes were made available on BBC Store. 1 November 2017 BBC Store closed an the episode were removed. For a full list see: BBC Store. Digital Available on Amazon, iTunes and YouTube. Kat and Alfie: Redwater In 2017, BBC Worldwide released Episode 1-6 of Kat and Alfie: Redwater. The series was also release on DVD. #18 May 2017 #25 May 2017 #1 June 2017 #8 June 2017 #15 June 2017 #22 June 2017 Price Comparison Eastenders Iconic Exits 2 September 2018, BBC Worldwide released a number of episode ranging from 1985-2013. Series 1: #19 February 1985 #23 February 1989 #21 May 1996 #20 May 1996 #21 November 1996 #31 December 1998 #25 October 1999 #7 September 2000 #1 November 2002 #14 February 2003 #18 February 2005 #30 December 2005 #27 August 2009 #1 January 2014 #20 March 2014 Price Comparison Series 2: #26 July 1988 #27 December 1990 #12 September 1991 #10 September 1991 #26 October 1995 #14 February 1999 #15 February 1999 #5 October 2000 #1 March 2002 #12 April 2002 #2 January 2004 #1 January 2004 #23 July 2007 #20 July 2007 #3 April 2009 #2 April 2009 #19 February 2010 #21 March 2012 #1 November 2013 Price Comparison Eastenders Kalfie 2 September 2018, BBC Worldwide released a number of episode ranging from 2002-2016. #22 November 2002 #26 June 2003 #14 November 2003 #25 December 2003 - Part 1 #25 December 2003 - Part 2 #25 May 2004 #25 December 2005 (Hour long episode) #21 September 2010 #18 April 2011 #15 April 2011 (Only available on Amazon/itunes bundle) #22 November 2013 #8 August 2014 #7 May 2015 #25 January 2016 Price Comparison Eastenders Christmas Specials 2 September 2018, BBC Worldwide released a number of christmas episode ranging from 1986-2009. #25 December 1986 - Part 1 #25 December 1986 - Part 2 #24 December 1987 #25 December 1987 #24 December 1992 #25 December 1992 #25 December 1994 #26 December 1994 #25 December 1995 - Part 1 #25 December 1995 - Part 2 #25 December 1997 #24 December 1998 #25 December 1998 - Part 1 #25 December 1998 - Part 2 #24 December 1999 #25 December 1999 - Part 1 #25 December 1999 - Part 2 #25 December 2001 - Part 1 #25 December 2001 - Part 2 #24 December 2001 #25 December 2002 - Part 1 #25 December 2002 - Part 2 #26 December 2002 #24 December 2002 #25 December 2003 - Part 1 (iTune/Youtube only) #25 December 2003 - Part 2 (iTune/Youtube only) #26 December 2003 #24 December 2004 #25 December 2004 #26 December 2004 #24 December 2006 #25 December 2006 - Part 1 #25 December 2006 - Part 2 #26 December 2006 #25 December 2007 - Part 1 #25 December 2007 - Part 2 #24 December 2007 #26 December 2007 #26 December 2009 #24 December 2009 #25 December 2009 Price Comparison 'Britbox' Britibox is a on demand subscription operated by BBC/ITV, the First 30 days are free, then £5.99/month. In December 2019, Britbox began making Christmas episodes of EastEnders available to stream. #25 December 1986 - Part 1 #25 December 1986 - Part 2 #21 November 1996 #25 December 2006 - Part 1 #25 December 2006 - Part 2 *Link (Requires account to view.) Category:Other Information